A Conflicted Fantasy
by tortellini101
Summary: This is my take on the Klaine engagement in season 5. Please read because the story is probably better than this summary. Also, I would like some suggestions for the story please.
1. Nerves

**Okay, guys this is a new story that I came up with once I received a couple of journals as a graduation present. So this is an idea for Klaine, season 5 and what will happen with the whole engagement fiasco. Anyways, here we go! Enjoy!**

A Conflicted Fantasy

Chapter 1: Nerves

Behind Blaine Anderson's back, clutched tightly in the palm of his left hand, was a black velvet box. Yes, the same velvet box which contained the silver engagement ring that Blaine had intended to propose to Kurt Hummel, his on and off again ex- boyfriend, with. But, as everyone else, including Kurt, enjoyed the small reception for Mr. Schuester and his new wife, Emma Pillsbury, Blaine started to get cold feet. Blaine tried not to make his anxiety noticeable, considering the night was supposed to be centered on Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. But when you're rubbing your face continuously with the handkerchief in your dress pants pocket and sweating like a baboon, it's not exactly subtle. And everyone noticed it, but most of them ignored the situation. Everyone except Kurt, anyways.

How come everyone could open up a bottle of champagne, celebrate, sing random songs from the Glee club's past, and enjoy themselves while Blaine was left visibly nervous?

_ "Maybe I should've listened to Burt Hummel's advice when he said not to jump into an engagement at such a young age. I let my immature fantasies get the best of me, again," _said Blaine as he put his right hand on his now sweaty forehead in shame.

"Hey, Blaine, are you okay? You look all sweaty and you look like you're about to faint. Do you want me to drive you home?" asked Kurt, placing a hand gently on Blaine's right shoulder.

"Kurt, can I talk to you, in private please?" Blaine, when Kurt turned to put down his glass of champagne, snuck the box into his back butt pocket.

"Sure."

Following a very visibly anxious Blaine, one hand in his butt pocket where he put the engagement ring and the other wiping the sweat off of his forehead, out into the hallway where Kurt spoke up first. "What's going on? Once again you're very nervous, and you know how I get when you get all bashful on me." Leaning over slowly and slightly, Kurt pecked Blaine's cheek before continuing. "Tell me Blaine, please."

Blushing from the unexpected gesture, Blaine shyly answered. "I was, uh, wondering if you would come to nationals at the end of the year? I was also wondering if we… if we could schedule times to hang out together more often, both here in Lima, Ohio and in New York City?"

Surprised by the innocence of the seemingly absurd question, Kurt was taken aback. He was expecting Blaine to mention their relationship, a topic that both aggravates and flatters him.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that. And sure, I'd love that Blaine. We need to talk, anyways. "

Soaring on cloud nine, Blaine answered with a humble "thanks Kurt."

Linking arms, Kurt and Blaine walked back into the choir room to enjoy the rest of the festivities, never once abandoning each other's sides.


	2. Preparing for Nationals

**Okay fellow readers! This is the next chapter of the story and I kind of just came up with the idea on the fly because I got no suggestions. But that's okay; I'm hoping you enjoy reading what my twisted brain comes up with! Please comment!**

**P.S. I placed a deleted scene from season 4 near the end. Hopefully you guys can catch it!**

Chapter 2: Preparing for Nationals

Nationals was just about a week away now, and no one in the New Directions was ready for the competition. While Finn and Mr. Schuester worked on their set list and choreography for the songs they've already determined early on—not an easy task for Finn Hudson, considering his dance skills were about as good as a third grader's—the others were a complete mess like they always were before a competition.

Thank goodness for Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, and Mercedes Jones! If Blaine hadn't informed Kurt earlier about returning to William McKinley High School, then the New Directions would've been in some serious trouble. Mike was indefinitely put in charge of choreography, Mercedes was put in charge of inspiring the current members to sing as powerfully as they could in order to emphasize the meaning of the lyrics, and Kurt was there to be a mentor with the vocals.

But Kurt could barely concentrate on the task at hand because he was, once again, distracted by Blaine. It wasn't Blaine's fault; he was on task, between dance rehearsals and practicing for his lead vocals, Blaine didn't have much time to bother relaxing. But, while Kurt desired to have some personal time with Blaine to catch up and talk, Kurt found Blaine's determination to succeed endearing. In fact, watching them rehearse was beginning to take its toll and Kurt had to eventually excuse himself out of the choir room. Apparently Santana, who came along so that she wouldn't have to be stuck home with Rachel, noticed Kurt's suspicious and simultaneous departure and decided to follow him until they reached the vacant auditorium.

Upon walking in she saw Kurt at the peak of his breaking point, pacing back and forth erratically and balling his eyes out. "Kurt, what's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I don't know Santana. Maybe I'm just an emotional guy and I cry for no reason at all sometimes. Maybe I'm stressed. I've just never felt this shaky before."

Sensing his distress, Santana unleashed her internal affectionate side and engulfed Kurt into a tight embrace as Kurt sobbed uncontrollably into her bare shoulder.

However, when the sobs began to dissipate into low, inaudible whimpers, Santana continued. "It's okay, Kurt. Tell me what's going on."

"Oh god, Santana. I'm so sorry. Why am I so nervous?"

_"So this is what this is about," _Santana thought to herself before giving him a loving stare and breaking out into a miniature giggle fit. "It's because you still love him, silly."

With a slight smile, Kurt responded with a simple "that may be true, but I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to get hurt again. As it is I can barely be in the room with him without reminding myself that he hurt me. And I forgave him for his infidelity too."

Unfortunately for them, there was an unexpected visitor that came into the auditorium just as Kurt uttered the phrase "I can barely be in the room with him": Blaine. With a stunned, heartbreaking look of rejection, Blaine ran out of the auditorium, leaving Kurt and Santana both stunned and worried.


End file.
